


[星战]一不小心把师傅睡了怎么办？

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:伯爵酒后不慎睡了师傅，PPT竟然罚他......





	[星战]一不小心把师傅睡了怎么办？

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 分级:NC-17

正文

 

求助:  
把师傅睡了怎么办？急，在线等！

 

当杜库迎着晨光在帕尔帕廷的枕席间苏醒时，他恐怕会很需要全息网上这样的一个求助帖。

圆桌上是翻倒的高脚杯，昂贵的织锦地毯浸着深红的酒渍，有几滴还洒在散落一地的凌乱衣物上。床单整洁不复，有一小滩很明显是什么黏稠液体干透凝结的痕迹。如果这还不能说明什么的话，卧在旁边熟睡，与杜库裸裎相对的西迪厄斯无疑道明了一切。杜库头嗡的一声就大了。

 

如果真有一个帖子是关于这种情况的，回复有很大可能性是:  
"跪下谢罪吧。"

 

碰巧杜库就是这么干的。

西迪厄斯从容惬意地醒来时，意料之中地看见徒弟在地下跪的笔挺溜直，衣服重新穿好，连腰带也系的一丝不苟。

忽略了跪着的伯爵，帕尔帕廷自顾自披衣下床，跨过弄脏的衣物，直接走到隔壁房间。过了好一会儿一一至少杜库觉得度秒如年一一帕尔帕廷终于清爽整洁地归来了，裹在一件被各种带子和华丽纽扣淹没的长袍中，坐进了一把扶手椅。

"泰拉纳斯尊主，你可知罪？"不紧不慢的声音从头顶上方传来，杜库额角虚汗直冒。

"师...师傅......"杜库结结巴巴，只是跪着，舌头一时像打了结。尽管他的理智一直告诉他要赶紧说点什么，他空白的脑海依旧没有搜寻到适合的应对方法。

 

房间中回荡着的咯咯笑声打破了沉默。

"再来一次。"

杜库愣在了原地，脱口而出:"什么？"

"泰拉纳斯尊主，我对你的惩罚是，叫你再来一次。"

像是不敢相信自己的耳朵，杜库缓慢迟疑地起身，拖着脚步向西迪厄斯一寸寸挪动。他确定他理解了西迪厄斯的意思，但是他不确定师傅居然会让他这样做。

"快点，泰拉纳斯尊主，难道我的话是耳旁风吗？"

杜库从西迪厄斯平静的声调中明显捕获到一丝不快，他脚下一个趔趄，扑通又跪倒在了师傅脚边。

杜库将颤抖的手指探向帕尔帕廷繁复的长袍系带。指腹按在缠结的绸带上，轻微的压感与光滑的触感让杜库打了一个激灵，漂亮的蝴蝶结从指间滑落。条件反射般，杜库忙伸出另一只手去抓根本就不会掉落的腰带结，这一抓不要紧，彻底把松垮垮的蝴蝶结给抓散了。

至少解开了第一个结，是个好的开始。杜库抹了一把冷汗涔涔的额角，暗中宽慰自己。没胆敢瞥哪怕一眼面前若隐若现的苍白肌肤，杜库颤颤巍巍摸上另两根纠缠不清的带子，手指飞快地挪动，以熟稔多了的手法摸索着将其解开。

谁知眼前的衣物纹丝不动，只有那两根绸带懒洋洋的松垂下来。

西迪厄斯一声轻咳:"泰拉纳斯尊主，那是装饰结。"

"对...对不起，师傅。"

崇尚极简风格的塞伦诺伯爵这辈子恐怕该恨死这些纷华靡丽的纳布长袍了。

 

气喘吁吁地，杜库扶着椅子把手，放下了解开最后两根系带的手。意料之外的是，长袍凌乱不整，却依旧顽强地悬挂在西迪厄斯身上。

在领教过装饰结的威力之后，杜库敏锐地判断，必定是有什么隐秘的机关被他忽略了。他深吸一口气，心一横，不去瞟师傅高深莫测的表情，在已然散乱的长袍上四处连拍带捏地摸索起来。

"泰拉纳斯......"西迪厄斯的声音中有危险的意味。

"得罪了，师傅。"杜库硬着头皮继续在师傅身上摸来摸去，冰凉的汗珠大颗大颗顺着脸颊滚落，悄无声息地在棕色的披风上濡湿了一片。

对长袍下摆的仔细筛查无果后，杜库攥了攥拳，让快要丧失温度的指尖埋入同样冰冷湿黏的掌心。颤抖着深吸一口气，杜库双手开始向师傅的胸膛游移。依旧是难以想象西迪厄斯现在的表情，杜库自欺欺人地垂下眼帘假装一切正常，近乎绝望地加快了搜索的速度。

在西迪厄斯胸口覆盖的顺滑布料上，一点凸起令杜库四处试探的手指停驻。

果不其然，这衣服的机关是暗扣！杜库心中狂喜，不顾心中油然而生的一点疑虑，忍不住手下一捏，同时迅速抬眼准备目视着将其解开一一

正好对上西迪厄斯始料不及的惊愕表情。西迪厄斯"嘶"地倒抽一口凉气，这使杜库方才的犹疑轰的在脑海中炸开，脑中警铃大作，警醒他手中捏住的是什么。杜库如梦初醒，触电般迅速撒手，腿一软险些跌坐在地。

所幸杜库强捺住了伏地不起的冲动，没多久便在师傅领口处发现并解开了真正的暗扣，让滑落的长袍暂时掩饰他红的过头了的面颊。

 

西迪厄斯衣襟大敞，长袍铺展身下，悠然自得地倚在扶手椅靠背上，而杜库则为眼前的景象惊的呆若木鸡。

杜库的视线第一时间就落在了师傅黑色布料包裹下挺翘的小巧臀部上。他尝试几次无果，都如受到磁石吸引般移不开眼。杜库直挺挺地跪着，眼神直勾勾的盯着面前西迪厄斯身上仅剩的少的可怜的那块布料，拿目光描绘布料下的形状起伏。杜库喉结一动，望着前方诱人的情状咽了一口口水。

又一次西迪厄斯的干咳打破了过长的沉默。杜库一下子慌乱起来，浑身的细胞都叫嚣着告诉他赶紧做点什么，原力中激荡着的警告化作冷汗打湿了他的鬓角。他几次向那最后的布料伸手，却又好像被空气烫了手，几次都收回手指把手缩回。这时身上湿冷黏腻的厚重感提醒了杜库自己还不合时宜地穿着整齐，杜库一下陷入了先解披风还是先抽腰带的两难境地。

不祥的静默中，眼看西迪厄斯右手徐徐抬起，似是原力闪电的准备姿势。杜库急中生智，腾地站起，披风往旁一甩，欠身，双臂一把托起了师傅。未酝酿成型的闪电消弭于无形，西迪厄斯周身不自在地在老徒弟的臂弯里僵住，任对方把自己打横抱到了昨晚的柔软大床上。

得以喘口气的杜库借机除去全身衣物。肌肤暴露在空气中，在光滑的床单上蹭过，一个冷战在杜库的血液中激荡。借着传导至脑中的酥麻劲，杜库大胆摸过西迪厄斯裸露的双腿，抚过紧窄的胯骨，勾住布料的边缘下拉。

"师傅，请允许我......"

"脱到一半再请示莫过有些先斩后奏的意味，泰拉纳斯。"

西迪厄斯已经从老徒弟猝不及防的怀抱中放松下来，躺在枕头上投来一瞥:"我真希望你还记得昨晚你是怎么做的。你可能不会想尝试令我失望的后果......"后半句话说的很轻，但杜库一字不落地听在耳中。

"是，师傅，"杜库叹了口气，"我的确不得不这样做。"

碍事的布料已然清除，杜库深吸一口气，牙关一咬，径直伏在了师傅腿间。骨节分明的修长手指包裹住了尚未完全挺起的柱体，在底部挪动着，指腹迅速擦过，掌心的温度和手中传来的灼热几乎融为一体。杜库能感觉到触感迅速变硬，是时候了。

在原力中他又是一声轻叹，随即阖目，缓慢绵长地吐息，不稳的气息在前方分散绕开，无声地撩拨。舌尖抵在了柱身坚硬的侧面，打着圈上下滑动，嘴唇摩挲着表面的黏液。杜库把牙齿收的很好，唯余唇瓣覆盖逐渐升温的肌肤，紧压柱身合拢翕动。伴着灵活的舌头不住舔舐，微妙的化学反应也在同时发生，现在舌头所触之处甚至有些狰狞。

眉头皱了皱，杜库还是下决心转移了动作着的阵地，将微腥的顶端含入口中。略微的一丝迟疑使杜库不知所措地含着渗出液体的柱体头部愣了几秒。

头皮一阵刺痛，银白色的头发被无情地抓起，突如其来的压力把杜库牢牢钉在了西迪厄斯坚实耸立的阴茎上。咽部遭到顶撞，杜库喉头一阵难受，极力克制的悲鸣在被填满的口中发出沉闷的声音。头发上的抓握松开了，但压迫依然存在，无形的力量迫使杜库保持原位良久。杜库非自愿地低垂着头，优雅的脊背弓成一个弧度，在师傅两腿中间微微颤抖，发出低沉的喘息。他几近窒息，终于，西迪厄斯放开了他。杜库几乎是条件反射般弹起，师傅的挺立从唇间滑脱，还挂着一缕晶莹的银丝。

没等杜库先剧烈咳嗽一阵，他只来得及赶紧闭上眼。黏糊糊的液体瞬间喷涌上脸的感觉不甚美妙，液体顺着颧骨流下，打湿了伯爵的胡子，有几滴甚至挂在了他的嘴角。

"一点小小的惩罚，泰拉纳斯。"

西迪厄斯玩味地欣赏着自己的"杰作"。

"我罪有应得，师傅。"杜库这次说话时也不敢停滞，不忘涂抹从床尾抓来的润滑剂。他不能犯两次同样的错误，刚才就已经够他呛的了。

重现昨天夜里的精彩一幕有些不易一一至少姿势便不尽相同。虽然昨夜酒精麻痹了清明的理智，但杜库似乎能回味起压在师傅身上纵情那模糊的喜悦。杜库暗中怀疑他受罚的唯一可能原因就是这姿势中蕴含着的冒犯。

而当下，杜库跪着，西迪厄斯柔软的臀垫在杜库并拢的双腿上，杜库正小心翼翼顶入师傅体内，生怕有什么担当不起的差池。

全部没入。杜库确定西迪厄斯已经准备好了。

这是一场绝望而又谨慎的临场发挥，胆战的时刻散发着黑暗的欢愉。杜库甚至想借机贪欢一场，就在这场或许是最后一次的预先告知的入侵里。

与肠壁的刮擦无时无刻不挑逗着杜库的神经，粗重的喘息飘逸开来，与室内蒸腾着汗水的暧昧气息交融攀升。就连西迪厄斯也不住轻浅呻吟不断，更助长了杜库的胆量。

西迪厄斯的腰肢悬空，随着老徒弟的动作来回摆动。杜库放纵自己，冲撞愈发猛烈，身下胀痛在肠壁肌肉的抽搐抚慰中快要招架不住。

"泰拉纳斯尊主，别得意忘形。"在喘息当中西迪厄斯的声线依旧渗着冷酷，只是话音落时的难耐出卖了冷静面纱下的汹涌澎湃。

杜库十指嵌入西迪厄斯紧实的大腿，象牙白的肌肤上衬出道道红印。杜库手上用劲一把将师傅拉近，配合着快速的耸动，肉体拍击声和床板的吱嘎作响和谐交织，仿佛未知的音律。

"听您差遣，师傅......"又是一次猛撞，西迪厄斯愉悦地呻吟出声，全身绷紧，甬道不受控制地收缩，欲罢不能，吞吐着老徒弟抽插不停的阴茎。西迪厄斯不由出声催促，杜库受命，更是卖力起劲。西迪厄斯满足的哼声暂时令杜库安心几许，他竭尽全力取悦师傅，迎合师傅的欲求。正如西迪厄斯事前所讲，杜库不会想尝试再令师傅不满的后果。

"泰拉纳斯一一"西迪厄斯勉强从牙缝间迸出这几个音节。杜库响应召唤投去探寻的目光，却直直望进西迪厄斯暂时失焦涣散的眼神。西迪厄斯仰着下巴，胸膛剧烈起伏，四周原力中的火热毫无章法地狂乱波动，杜库意识到，是时候了。

低吼着，冲刺着，杜库气喘吁吁，奉献出全部身心，像要与西迪厄斯融为一体。深入温暖的核心地带让杜库引以为傲的控制力尖鸣颤抖，他浑身绷紧，即使双眼圆睁也不能视物，周围的一切似乎都骤然消失，全世界只剩下他，西迪厄斯狭窄的甬道，汩汩流入的欲液，揉皱的床单......

 

床单，大床，西迪厄斯，房间，周遭事物渐渐冷却清晰。西迪厄斯已经恢复严酷的面色，只有脸颊上的潮红能证明在此之前他并非这般坐怀不乱。

"做的很好，泰拉纳斯尊主。"

杜库险些就相信自己已经被宽恕了，他筋疲力竭，放松下来，宽慰地吐息。

但西迪厄斯下一句话就让杜库的心沉进谷底:"显然，你收获的教训还远远不够多。"

明亮的蓝色电弧裹挟着杜库向后倒飞出去，足以撕裂神经的疼痛沁入骨髓。电弧崩裂，噼啪作响中，杜库以为自己在叫喊，实际他也的确在叫喊，只是疼痛扭曲了他的感官，让他除了咬牙忍受别无选择。

朦胧间远处传来西迪厄斯平静危险的声音:"一个忠告，永远不要试图忤逆我，泰拉纳斯尊主。以及，不要心存侥幸。"

杜库倒卧在地毯上，从闪电消退后肌肉的虚弱痉挛和彻骨疼痛中挣扎着支起身子。他狼狈不堪，小口小口倒抽着冷气，心底暗藏的幽暗喜悦被无情打破。他小心翼翼，尽力不让颤抖的声线出卖他的思想。

"谨遵教诲，师傅大人。"


End file.
